Reincarnations: Kagome's Back?
by THE BiiG K x3
Summary: kagome has died and inuyasha has gone mad and depressed. but what if kags incarnation falls down the well visiting the shrine? NO FLAMES! and tell me if i spell something wrong! cause i will, trust me. UPDATED ON 12 31 05!I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL U REVIEW!
1. Prolouge

K: I am so happy it is my first reincarnation story!

I: feh! Kagome doesn't need a reincarnation because she isn't dead!

K: she isn't dead…yet, MUHUHAHA!

I: #cowers in corner holding kagome tight# you will never take her!

K: yeah, but I have author's powers! Haha! Ok now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Keona

Prologue: death and depression

" Inuyasha! Don't you will die!" kagome said, jumping in front of inuyasha, taking the blow from Nakaru. "KAGOME!" kagome lay lifeless on the ground in a pool of blood. "I see you loose again inuyasha." Nakaru said disappearing. "Kagome! Kagome! No…I let you down. And I didn't get to tell you, I love you. Damn! Damn! Damn!" Inuyasha said punching the ground with his fist as tears ran freely down his face. After that day, inuyasha vowed to revenge her death, after that day, he vowed he would never love again, and after that day, he went mad. Any sign of Nakaru would make inuyasha go crazy and destroy anything in his path, hoping it will take away the pain. Hoping kagome will just return from her era, get in a fight with him and sit him. But, no…she won't come back. She was gone, forever.

K: wow that was sad but wait till you see Keona she is cool.

I: BITCH! You killed kagome!

K: no shit Sherlock!

I: who?

K: no one. But review! And no flames! Ok so I need at least 2 reviews so do your part!


	2. Look a Likes

K: Thank you! Omg I got good reviews! So very happy!

I: feh! You shouldn't get any reviews for killing kagome! She was cool #pouts#

K: shudd up crud! Ok so I just saw Harry potter 4 and Omg it is soooo funny! But I won't spoil it so back to the story!

I: feh!

K: and Keona is an orphan, the orphanage has classes and stuff like that.

Disclaimer: don't own nuthin!

**Look-a-likes…I hate 'em! **

5 years later…

Keona was on a bus to a field trip, she hates field trips. Her class was visiting the Hirigashi shrine, sunny shrine, and the Resting shrine. Keona looked like Kagome a lot. Except she had silver highlights. The bus has already stopped at the Resting shrine and the Sunny shrine. They had stopped for lunch at McDonalds (I know that McDonalds has gone world wide so don't yell at me! and I got a disclaimer on it too.) and now they were on their way to the Hirigashi shrine. "…And on your right you will see a school, which has had strange happenings thanks to the Hirigashi shrine!" the director said. Keona whispered to her best friend Natasha, "and to your left you will see me killing the announcer!" Natasha snickered at this. Natasha and Keona had been friends since they were three. Both liked the same things and would do everything together. A few minutes pasted and they reached the shrine. "Now file out in a nice, neat—" the announcer got cut off by a group of kids trampling her. "Ok, you may look around! Then report back to me in the next hour!" the principle yelled to the students. Natasha and Keona walked around for a few seconds until something caught Keona's eye. "Hey you wanna look at that old house, it has a strange power coming from it." Natasha nodded and they made their way to the old wooden shack.

Keona slowly walked down the steps. Natasha was too scared to go down there, way to scared. "I-I think we should l-leave." Natasha said, her voice shaking. 'She gets scared too easily' Keona thought. "Oh please! It's not like something is gonna pop up behind me and—" a huge centipede came out of the well and grabbed Keona from behind. "Ahhhhh! Go get help!" Keona said, her words fading more and more as she was pulled deeper into the well. "Oh my god! Oh my god! What am I going to do? No one will believe me! KEONA!" Natasha rambled.

"Jewel shard!" the centipede said. Keona was frozen with fear. "JEWEL SHARD!" it said again. "I-I don't know what you mean. I don't know what you are talking about!" she said wriggling out of its grasp. "Ouff!" She said hitting the bottom of a well. " Hey. I thought the well was in a shack. What gives?" she grabbed a vine and started to climb.

With inuyasha…(inu's p.o.v.)

It's been five years. Every day I sit at the edge of the Bone Eaters Well. (An: ok I just got dejavu that was weird.) Once kagome died, the well has closed, closing my heart with it. Today was no different, I sat at the well. Just staring into it. That was, until a bright blue light shot out of it, sending me to land on my ass. I jumped up, ready to get into fighting stance. A beautiful girl jumped out of the well, she looked just like kagome. "KAGOME!" I said running up to her, giving her a huge bear hug. "AH! RAPE! RAPE!" she said prying out of my arms.

Keona's p.o.v.

Wow. That was the most exciting event I have ever experienced in real life. I got pulled down a well by a huge bug, and then get hugged by a dude with dog-ears. Dog-ears, that is weird…yet cute…fuzzy…must touch. She didn't know that her hands slowly reached up to his head and was rubbing his ears. "Er…kagome, are you ok?" I snapped out of my thoughts and brought my hands down to my side. "I am sorry but I don't know who this kagome is. I am Keona Ying. Hey, who are you and where. Am. I?"Isaid looking around. "Wait but you…feh! I should of known! You smell nothing like kagome! And just because I am nice I will answer your questions. I am inuyasha and you are in feudal Japan."Istood there not knowing what to say. Ok so let's review. I just got pulled down a well into the past. Ok I have officially gone crazy. "Follow me." inuyasha said. "Follow you where? For all that I know, you could be a rapist or a kidnapper!" I said standing in my spot, not moving. "Bitch. I am taking you to keades (sp?) she will know what to do with you." He said. "Ha! Please following a stranger killed my parents!" before I knew it I was slung over his shoulder, and he started walking.

K: so did you like it? Just to let you know this isn't a Mary-sue/ self input. And please NO FLAMES!

I: feh! You should get bad reviews!

K: #hits overhead with a rock# shudd up!

I: #has swirly eyes# please review

K: good boy!


	3. Stubborn Inu

K: hey! I am back and I gots more reviews than I thought I would! I got 5 reviews! I am soooo happy!

I: idiot

K: ok, you are really getting on my nerves! If you keep this up then I will make sesshomaru host this with me!

I: you wouldn't dare invite that basterd!

K: yes I will and on with the story! Oh yeah

Stubborn inu 

"Hey! Put me down!" Keona screamed, kicking inuyasha with her feet. "Feh! I am bringing you to Keade's! So just shut up, wrench!" inuyasha said holding her feet from kicking him any more. "OH! I KNOW YOU DIDN'T JUST CALL ME A WRENCH!" Keona said her face was getting redder the more she spoke. When they got to keade's hut-type-thing inuyasha dropped Keona on the mat. "Inuyasha? Are you there?" keade said coming in from another room. When she saw Keona on the mat she immediately thought she was kagome. "Kagome! Your alive!" "Lady, I don't know who kagome is! So could you get off me?" Keona said getting annoyed. "I think she is kagome's reincarnation" magoya (sp?) said jumping on inuyasha's shoulder. "Ooookkkkaaayyy! A talking bug, great I am crazy!" Keona said. "Talk flea!" inu said ready to squish magoya with his fingers "well, Kagome's body disappeared when she died. So she must have reincarnated into…er… miss what is your name?" magoya said to Keona. "Oh! Sorry I am Keona! And who are you guys?" Keona asked. "That's keade and that's magoya. Magoya is a flea demon and keade is a miko. Hey hag, where are the others?" inu asked.

Right on cue Shippo walked in followed by sango and miroku holding hands. (After kagome died, sango and miroku admitted their true feelings for each other). "Lady kagome?" "It can't be!" miroku and sango said, shocked. But Shippo had a different reaction, "Kagome? Kagome! Why did you leave us? Inuyasha has been worried sick! I missed you so much!" the poor kid was in tears. "This isn't kagome!" inuyasha said. "What? Then who is she?" sango asked. "I'm Keona!" She said with a warm smile. "She is a reincarnation of kagome." magoya said. "So can she see the jewel shards?" miroku asked. Magoya thought for a second then spoke, "I don't know. She may be able to but I just don't know." Keona was getting annoyed. First, she falls down a well into another world, second, she is being called kagome, and third, these people are talking about her like she wasn't there. Before she could butt in, a sudden sound of a crash and people screaming came to their ears.

"DEMON!" they all ran out of the hut to see a 20-foot tall cheetah. "Oh my holy god." Keona said in a whisper. Inuyasha grabbed tesigua (sp?) and started to attack the animal thing. Sango and miroku joined in too as Shippo hid.

Keona's P.O.V.

I saw 6 pink dots glowing from the monster. That is really off. Ounch, inuyasha just got hit in the arm. "Wrench! Do you see any jewel shards?" he yelled to me. "Depends…what color are they?" I yelled back. "PINK!" ok he is blind if he can't see the demon glowing pink. "Ya there are six." I said. "WELL WHERE ARE THEY!" he has an attitude problem. "One on both his arms, one in each leg, and two in his head." I yelled to him. I looked around for something that would help him kill…what ever it was. A few feet away from me I saw a bow and arrow. Yay! I can be like legolas! I grabbed them and aimed at the demon's head. "Bye bye" I said to myself as I shot the arrow. Whoa, I…hit…it…sweet. "Wow that was awesome!" I yelled as the demon fell to the ground. Inuyasha held his arm in pain. Oh shoot, don't die dude! I ran over to him and helped him up. "I guess you are really kagome's reincarnation." Inuyasha quietly said to me with a smirk. "Why, was kagome a archer? Cause I was thinking more on the legolas lines." He laughed a cute, laugh. Oh boy, I think he is growing on me. "Hey you want me to take care of that?" I asked pointing towards his arm. "Feh! I am part demon! It will heal in the next hour." I rolled my eyes. He is stubborn, I can tell ya that. "Whatever you say." We all went back to keades for the night.

K: did ya like? I will try to make my stories longer but I can't count on it.

I: you never like to write long things do you? #Sesshomaru appears behind him#

S: hello little brother.

I: what is HE doing here?

K: I invited him. Live with it. REVIEW!


	4. Akward Awakinings

K: Hi I am back! I am now working on this story mostly now because I have writer's block for my other one.

I: HAHA YOU CAN'T THINK!

K: you are going down! **Tackles to ground**

I: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! #Has swirly eyes# read and review!

K: I love it when you do what I say!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! But Keona!

AKWARD AWAKININGS

Keona's P.O.V.

4:00 am

Bird…stupid bird…woke me up…so…warm…can't open…eyes. Why am I warm? I was not in a blanket. "Kagome" something snuggled into my neck. Oh. My. GOD! I snapped open my eyes to see white. All white. Oh god don't tell me that it is the white light you see when you are dead? I can't be dead! I felt something nibble on my neck (kinda like a puppy would). Ewe! I am going to get triple e! I tried to move but an iron grip was around my waist. Great, a mosquito is eating my neck, I see white, and something is holding me down! Hey! The white moved! Now I can see. Ok what is holding on to me? I looked down to see an arm in red sleeves. Who do I know that wears red sleeves? INUYASHA! Oh he is so dead! I turned just enough to see his peacefully sleeping face; all of my anger inside of me disappeared. "So cute" I whispered. (An: I luv those noodles shaped as stars! Sorry back to story ) he looks so cute! I don't want to wake him. Plus if he saw what he was doing then maybe he will let go of me! I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

7:00 am

I opened my eyes. No use for sleeping. All I could see was skin and raven black hair with silver. Wait, what is that sent. It smells like jasmine and berries? Keona! I shot up from the place I was laying in, not knowing my hands were holding her; I flew back onto her neck. "Damn" I whispered, trying not to wake her. God, if I woke her, I would get killed. I slowly slipped my arms from her waist and crawled off of her and walked out of the hut blushing. I jumped in a tree and waited for the others to wake.

9:00 am

Every one was awake, except for Keona. We have waited a whole 30 min. for her to wake up. Today we are going to see if she is really kagome's reincarnation. "OK I HAVE WAITED LONG ENOUGH!" I said jumping out of the tree walking into the hut. "Wake up!" I said shaking her shoulder. No reply. "I said WAKE UP!" I yelled so loud the birds flew away. "Sit" she said but her voice was different. I went plummeting to the ground. Damn woman! Shippo came running in with a ball kagome gave him (he's 10 now). "Keona! Please wake up. I want to play!" Keona's eyes shot right open, like she was in a trance. "Oh hi Shippo! Sure I will play with you!" I sweat dropped. Keona walked out of the hut with Shippo right on her shoulder.

Normal P.O.V.

A few hours past and they proved after a lot of tests (thanks to inuyasha) that she is kagome's incarnation. (An: I have the mertyl scene from Harry Potter 4 stuck in my head! God was that funny or what?) "Soooooooo what now?" Keona said putting her elbow on inuyasha's shoulder looking up at him. 'Wow kagome was always shy, this is new' inuyasha thought

K: next chapter I will invite KOGA!

I: what!

K: why you don't want him to take Keona away

I: #blushes# no it's not that…

K: sure it ain't! You go solve your feelings. REVIEW!


	5. Parents Dieing, Children Crying

K: I am back! I just ate pie! Yum, thanksgiving leftovers! CAN'T WAIT TILL X-MAS! I will do special chapters for x-mas! That. Will. Be. So. Cool! Ok anyway on with the story! KOGA IS IN THE BUILDING! He will be here next chapter cause I feel like fluff!

I: I hate koga

K: live. Dude. Live.

I: I can't! It is soooo hard! He can't take away my Keona!

K: so you do like her. And, oh! Getting possessive aren't we

I: #blushes# on with the story!

K: --

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Parents Dieing, Children Crying**

Last time…

"Soooooooo what now?" Keona said putting her elbow on inuyasha's shoulder looking up at him. 'Wow kagome was always shy, this is new' inuyasha thought.

This time…

"Why don't you tell us about yourself."

Sango suggested. 'Thank you sango' inuyasha mentally said.

"Well, hmm, I am 16 years old. I am an orphan, my parents died when I was only ten. I originally lived in America but got transferred to an orphanage in Japan. Yesterday we were having a field trip to shrines and I thought the well house looked creepy so I went in it, fell and got hugged by bozo here."

She said gabbing her thumb towards inuyasha, who blushed.

"Um, lady Keona, if you can, tell us how your parents died."

Miroku said in a questioning tone. Keona sighed, she hated to tell people this but she felt she needed to tell them.

(She is speaking this slower than before and in a sadder tone k?)

"Ok, well one night my parents went out for dinner, leaving me with a babysitter. They were fine until their car died. So they called a taxi. When they got in the taxi, they told the driver where to go but when they got on the street of my house, he kept driving. He went faster and faster until there was no use of stopping. The driver slammed into a tree and came out unharmed, but…my parents..."

Keona's eyes started to water. She took a deep breath and kept going.

" The police said the driver escaped and left no trail. They never caught him."

Keona was squeezing her jeans, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Later that night, just about the time my parents died, someone broke into our house and killed the babysitter with their own hands, right…in front of…my eyes…. the police came in just about the time he was going to kill me."

Inuyasha looked at her with sympathy. He had acted all sad because of his mother and father died, but she has been through so much worse and she is a happy cheery girl. Inuyasha reached over and hugged her. Keona was surprised by his sudden action but didn't care. She cried onto his shoulder letting him comfort her. Sango and miroku went into the hut and left them alone.

After about 30 minutes Keona fell asleep in inuyasha's arms. 'She looks so peaceful. #Sigh# she has been through a lot, I feel so bad. Haha, she is so cute when she sleeps and not yelling or insulting me. WHOA. Where did that come from?

**From your heart.**

Who are you?

**Your human side's conscience. **

Then why are you bothering me and not my human side?

**Well tonight is a full moon. Did you forget? I am aloud to speak on full moon days.**

Oh shit! No, Keona doesn't know about that! She is going to beat me to a pulp if she thinks I am some person posing as me! (Did any one catch that?)

Inuyasha felt something move in his arms. He looked down to see Keona looking up at him.

"So finally awake sleepy head?" he said in a soft voice, "Feel any better?" she reached her head up and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, much better." Inuyasha was just about to kiss her on the lips when sango yelled,

"DINNER!". Keona got off of inuyasha's lap and walked inside, may I add that she was blushing. Inuyasha watched her figure until he couldn't see it anymore.

'she is full of surprises' he thought and ran inside the hut.

K: AHHHHH! I heart that fluff!

I: #still blushing#

K: Omg you are just so cute!

I: er…REVIEW!


	6. Koga To The Rescue!

K: haha! Your right that was sad! I thought more on the horror side but whatever.

Koga: hi! I get to meet Keona today! Oh if she is a reincarnation of kagome then she must be beautiful.

I: WHAT! STAY AWAY FROM KEONA!

K: ok inu that's it I have had enough, if you don't behave to the guests then in the doggy pen we go!

I: #cowering in corner# not t-the d-d-dog-g-ggy p-pen! 00

K: #puts him in the doggy pen# ok so koga how's it goin'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Koga to the rescue!**

After dinner, Keona went for a walk.

'Haha! I must have totally confused inuyasha. Wow that was so sweet of him to let me cry on his shoulder. Maybe… I **am** falling for him.' Keona thought. But she wasn't looking where she was going and tripped, catching her foot in-between a huge rock.

"AH!" she screamed when she hit the ground, face-first.

"Oww…ok I think my ankle is broken." She looked at her ankle twisted in an odd way.

"Yup, it broken" she sighed and pulled her foot out of the rock. She limped to the nearest tree and sat down.

"Ok, if I wait here they will see that I am hurt or something and look for me. Ha! Problem solved." She said to herself. She heard a crack in the tree above her. She slowly looked up to see a skirt wearing fuzzy demon.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. I am gonna get eaten by a demon. Oh shit." She whispered crawling away from the tree but she couldn't get far because the demon in the tree jumped in front of her, blocking her path.

"So, this is kagome's reincarnation. Not as cute as kagome but you'll do." He said picking her up bridal style. Keona squirmed in his arms, I mean come on if you were captured wouldn't you want to get away too?

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" she said in a scary voice.

"Well, I am koga leader of the northern wolf tribe (I just guessed the tribe) and since kagome was my woman, you will be my new woman." Keona's eyes went wide. Inuyasha told her all of the things for mating and she didn't want to get raped.

"HEY! LET GO OF HER!" Koga stopped walking and turned around. Inuyasha was standing there, sword ready and everything.

"Let go of her, NOW!" he repeated and lunged towards koga, who dropped her on her broken ankle and lunged back.

"SHE IS MY WOMAN!" he said. Inuyasha's anger fueled. " She is not your woman!" he said trying to hit him.

"Oh, then who's is she?" koga said with a smirk on his face.

"SHE'S MINE!"

KEONA'S P.O.V.

Oh. My. Gosh. Did he just say…Wow? Ok that was weird.

"U-um—what I mean to say is she is traveling with me so you can't have her!" ok never mind maybe he doesn't like me like that. Oh poo I was actually hoping he did.

Normal P.O.V.

A whistle blew and koga took off. He said his den was in trouble or something. Inuyasha put away his sword and walked towards Keona.

"What took you so long other than meeting with koga?" he asked her as he extended his hand out.

"Um…nothing just got my foot stuck in a rock is all. Nothing much." She lied while grabbing his hand and came to her feet.

"Well whatever, let's go." He started to walk with Keona limping behind him. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Your ankle is broken" before Keona could say anything inuyasha swept her off her feet and ran to camp.

K: Omg that was good

I: feh!

K: well REVIEW! And inuyasha, you are lucky I took you out of that closet

I: why?

K: because that is where I put my dead victims…MUHUHAHA!

I:


	7. Actions Speak Better Than Words

K: hi I am back and koga is gone but I have SHIPPO!

S: HIHI!

I: now you are inviting the runt!

K+S: YES!

I: #pouts# ok fine on with the story

K: wow…he gave up easily. HE IS HUMAN TODAY! MUHUHAHA!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Actions speak better than words 

After every one went to sleep inuyasha sat by the god tree looking up to the moon as he transformed. Today was a full moon, which means he was a human.

"Feh! I hate new moons I turn into a pathetic human!" he said to himself.

"HUMANS AREN'T PATENTIC!" he turned to see Keona standing there looking like she had just walked through hell.

"Keona! What happened?" his voice was filled with worry.

"I followed you through the woods and got attacked by crows! And look at me! A bunch of normal crows beat me up! What are you doing out here anyway, er…and why are your ears gone?" she said getting more freaked by the second. Inuyasha sighed and looked at her,

"You know how I am a half demon?" Keona was confused.

"Y-yeah" inuyasha sighed again.

"Well every new moon I turn human. And right now I am in human form." Keona looked at him with wide-eyes.

"That. Is. So. COOL! I mean now you are human like us! Haha! How cool is that! Oh my gosh this is so cool! Your hair is so different! It isn't silver like I love," She said all in one breath. Inuyasha looked at her.

"So you like my hair?" he said with a smirk. Keona looked away.

"Er…ya I mean you don't see someone with silver hair every day!" he laughed at her stubbornness.

"And it isn't everyday I see some one with silver AND black hair." He said looking at her.

"I was thinking of putting red in it. You know that would be cool black, red, and silver!" she said. Inuyasha put a hand on her cheek to make her look at him. Then he said something that surprised her,

"Don't EVER change yourself, you are perfect the way you are." Keona was in shock. No one has ever said that to her, not even her parents.

"W-wha—" inuyasha cut her off by putting a finger to her lips.

"Shhh…don't say anything" and with that he kissed her full on the mouth. Keona was surprised by his sudden action. Was he drunk or something? He pulled away, and looked at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry I…" inuyasha stuttered.

"No, it's…its ok" Keona said, "you stole a kiss from me, now it is my turn to get you back!" she pounced on him kissing him.

It was inuyasha's turn to be in shock. He soon kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. She then broke the kiss for air.

"Like my mama always said, actions speak better than words!" she said looking at inuyasha.

"Be quiet." He said, "someone is watching us." Keona's eyes went wide.

"Sesshomaru!" inuyasha jumped off of her. 'Who?' Keona thought. Then inuyasha's brother stepped out of the shadows.

"I see you found another wrench, inuyasha" Keona got mad.

" I AM NOT A WRENCH!" then she whispered a napoleon dynamite,

"Gosh!" Sesshomaru looked amused.

"A feisty one isn't she." He said stepping closer to her, she took a step back. Just then the well started to glow.

"What?" Keona said. A voice was heard at the bottom,

"Oww, my ass! Hey didn't the well have a house over it?" Keona recognized that voice,

"NATASHA!" she screamed looking down the well.


	8. Authors note!

Ok now listen, if you don't know who Natasha is then look back on chapter 2 the chapter after the prologue then you will see Natasha! People pay attention! Lol just kidding. Ok well I am gonna have a sequel that will follow Natasha. Oh and during the week it will take 2 days to update but on the weekend then it will only take 1 so don't yell if I haven't updated everyday, like I try to do. Well have a good MONDAY! Haha today I was shaking because I have been drinking too much coffee so I am soooooooo hyper! It was funny though because when I tried to get the cream cheese on my bagel at lunch, I kept missing. MAN IT WAS FUNNY! Ok well bye.

Does anyone have a craving for chocolate? I do.


	9. The One Who Speaks Her Mind

K: I am soooo sorry I am only going toa write on the weekends because I got too much stuff going on! And Omg the avatar season finally was FRIGGIN AMAZING!

I: more amazing then a demon?

K: yes! Omg it was like the best thing ever! The moon spirit! Sokka always falls for girls he will never see again! It is funny

I: ok…I am just going to start the story. #Slowly backs off#

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

"NATASHA!" Keona screamed seeing a dirty blonde haired girl pop out of the well.

"Whoa! So this is where you went and never came back for a month!" Natasha screamed at Keona, who was looking pretty guilty.

"Just kidding. I wouldn't blame you! I mean back home we have a curfew of eight! I am 18! Those people are so messed up and WAY out of line! I mean, giving ME a curfew! They are just little b—"

"NATASHA!" Keona said cutting her off.

"Sorry. But hey! It is great to see you again!" inuyasha took this time to interrupt,

"Wait, you know her? You don't look 18! You look more like a 14 year old!" he said getting closer to her.

"I CAN'T HELP IT IF I AM SHORT! And dude look in the mirror! You don't even look human!" Natasha screamed at him. She hated it when people called her short or a 14 year old. Keona sighed.

"Natasha, this is Inuyasha he is a half demon. And that person is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother. He is a demon." Natasha gave her a puzzling look.

"Same father, different mothers." Natasha made an O with her mouth. (An: kind of like Elizabeth Swann in Pirates of the Caribbean when she was going to drop the medallion.)

"Well it seems I should go, good bye little brother." Sesshomaru said before getting on his cloud thing and taking off. 'So this girl is keona's friend. Well now I won't have to kidnap Keona, but someone better' he thought.

"Wait. Flip it, switch it, and reverse it, the dude can fly? IT'S PETER PAN!" Natasha and Keona doubled over laughing. Like I said, they have been friends for a long time and they have a lot of inside jokes.

I am going to take some time off to describe what Natasha looks like. She has short dirty blonde hair and green eyes trimmed with dark teal. She is wearing low-rise jeans, a shirt that says, "untamed" in Japanese writing with a dragon on it. She has an old color pink sweater on with a peacock on it and brown and pink Chucks. She has a black beanie hat on with a back ribbon around her neck. (Like the winter hats you where but with out the little strings and stuff)

After Keona and Natasha got over their 'fit' they started to walk to the village.

"Oh my gosh! I got the corpse bride soundtrack and it is so awesome! I have it on my Ipod, do you wanna hear it?" Natasha asked breaking the silence.

"YES!" Natasha took out an Ipod from her pocket and handed it to Keona. After a little while of listening, they started to talk to inuyasha.

"So are those ears real. They look soft and fuzzy. CAN I TOUCH THEM?" Natasha said with hope in her eyes. Inuyasha groaned and bent down.

"YAY!" Natasha started to pet his ears.

"Hey why does your brother wear a fuzzy boa?" she asked once she was done rubbing. (That sounded so dirty! Lol.) Inuyasha and Keona laughed at her clueless ness.

"It isn't a boa, that is his tail." Keona said still laughing. Natasha grew wide-eyed.

"Wow. If your ears are fuzzy, imagine how fuzzy his tail will be!" she said looking all dreamy. The two things Natasha likes most in the world are dogs, fuzzy dogs, and mystical things that _**can't** _hurt her.

K: so you like? Natasha will get her own story once I am done with this one!

I: your oc. scares me.

K: who Keona?

I: NO NATASHA! SHE IS A DAMN CYCO! SHE WILL KILL ME IN MY SLEEP!

N: #laughs manically#

K: oo review…


	10. The Kidnapper

K: hi! I am feeling like I want to kidnap someone from my fic to here so I brought NATASHA!

I: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO she will kill me there is something wrong with her!

N: whatever do you mean, my sweet inu? #Does puppy dog pout#

I: no not the puppy dog pout! I can't take it AHHHH #runs away#

K: wow. 00 I wasn't able to do that. YOU GO GIRL!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Kidnapper 

After meeting every one, Natasha went to sleep cause it **_was_** the middle of the night. Since inuyasha was human, he couldn't tell if someone was going to attack them so, he decided to sleep with Keona and everyone. But they didn't know that far off in the distance someone was watching.

Slowly a tall figure came into play.

"Everyone is sleeping and my brother is human, the plan is going perfectly." It said. He walked over to the hut inuyasha and co. was staying in.

"Hm, it is a pity, they can't watch me take the girl from right under them. But this will have to do." Sesshomaru said, and in one quick motion he took Natasha into his arms, and ran away at top speed.

Morning…

"AHHHHH!" a scream was heard though out the village.

"What is going on?" inuyasha asked groggily, half awake.

"NATASHA IS GONE!" Keona screamed in his face. Inuyasha sniffed the air and whispered in a menacing voice,

"Sesshomaru." Keona looked at him with confusion.

"What would sesshomaru want with Natasha?"

"Hey! What's this?" Shippo asked pointing to writing on the walls.

"It reads 'I have the wrench, give up tesigua or I will kill her! Oh no! Inuyasha, she is my best friend! We have to get her back!" Keona said, still spazzing out.

Inu's P.O.V.

I am going to kill sesshomaru! He took keona's friend! Grrrr….

"Keona, calm down we will get her back" I heard Sango say. "I know! But normally where I come from they kill first and then get what they want!" she said. Wow. She must have had a tough life, parents dead and living in a cold world.

"Get your things and head out! We don't know where they will be but if we start now, we may be able to find her!" I said. Keona came over and hugged me, while crying into my shoulder. I HATE IT when she cries. It makes me want to just…. ugh!

"Shhh…don't worry Keona, we will get her back." I said in a soft voice.

K: I know it was a short chappy but what ever! Omg zuko's sister bugs the crap out of me. She looks like him and it is so AH!

I: I-is Natasha gone?

K: #sighs# yes

I: good! Review!


	11. Stealing of Hearts

K: ok I am back! I had no skool 2day because all the power in skool had to be shut down! Haha that was good! Any way if you are wondering what Natasha is doing, I will have another story that follows her!

I: WE KNOW YOU TOLD US THAT ALREADY!

K: I know I am just soooooooo-excited cause I have never written a sequel before!

I: whatever review!

K: this is going to be a dramatic chappy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I wish tho

Chapter 11: Stealing of Hearts

The gang set out, Keona on inuyasha's back with Shippo on her shoulder, Sango and Miroku on Kirara. Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru's sent an hour ago and now they are following it.

"My brother is so stupid. He left his sent behind!" inuyasha said. It was getting dark and everyone was tired. Keona rested her head on inuyasha's shoulder. He looked at her and stopped.

"Why are you stopping?" Keona asked.

"You are tired and it won't help if you are asleep when we fight Natasha back from Sesshomaru." Keona perked up and said in the most awake voice,

"No I am fine! Just peachy perfect! You see? I can go another eight hours just give me sugar and soda and I can last all night!" inuyasha looked at her funny,

"Why do you want soda? It doesn't' keep you awake." She took out soda from her bag and drank it.

"Every time, when I was little I would sleep over one of my friends house from school, I drank seven Pepsi's and I was awake! A little drunk but awake." Inuyasha took her face in his hands and made her look at him,

"Look at you! You need rest. I will not go until you get some rest! Why are you being so stubborn!" inuyasha didn't mean to make the last part so loud and rude. She looked like she was going to cry. She shut her eyes not letting tears fall.

"W-what I mean is—" she cut him off. In the scariest low tone she said,

"I know what you mean. You pity me, just like everyone else. You don't really like me; you just think I am a lonely bitch who looks like your dead love and that is the only reason you keep me around. Well I am sick of this and EVERYTHING! Every one haunting me with the death of my parents! Every one pitying me! Every one calling me a loser because I don't talk to anyone! I AM SICK OF IT!" she tore away from his grasp and ran into the woods.

"Keona! WAIT!" he ran after her leaving every one behind to gawk at the scene that just took place.

"Should we follow them?" Shippo asked looking up at Sango who shook her head,

"They need some time alone."

With Keona…

She ran as fast as her legs could take her, Letting the tears burn her face. She began to slow down at a cliff. She was trapped. She looked down at the valley below.

"No one likes me, every one pities me. So I will take them out of their misery." She said jumping off the cliff, only to be caught by 2 strong arms. She looked up at inuyasha's worried face. He pulled her back up. She fought against his grip. He was too strong; she gave up and broke down crying.

Inuyasha cooed her until she stopped. He held her for what seemed like hours. Then he down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Keona, don't do this to yourself. You are hurting everyone, your friends, Natasha, and especially…me." Keona looked up at him. She opened her mouth to say something but inuyasha read her mind,

"I know it may seem like I hate you at times, but Keona…" he trailed off looking for the right words.

"Lets commit the perfect crime together, I'll steal your heart and you'll steal mine." He gave her a quick kiss and then whispered in her ear,

"I love you".

K: I am going to leave you there! Omg the crime, heart line actually happened to my friend but only the dude was trying to get her to go out with him. AND SHE SAID NO! HOW CAN YOU SAY NO TO THAT!

I: donno…REVIEW!


	12. Sweet Moments and Found Her!

K: SNOW DAY! WHOOOOOO! OMG I AM SO HAPPY! 1 WEEK TILL X-MAS BREAK!

I: Oo okay…

K: haha! Ok well on with the story

I: #backs away#

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! But Keona!

**Sweet Moments and Guess who we Found!** (just to let you know, they have been looking for Natasha for 8 days so far)

Last time

"Lets commit the perfect crime together, I'll steal your heart and you'll steal mine." He gave her a quick kiss and then whispered in her ear,

"I love you".

This time

Keona hugged inuyasha, tears streaming down her face (she cries a lot!). He buried his head in the crook of her neck breathing in her scent.

"I love you too." She said. Inuyasha kissed her, nibbling her lip for entrance. She parted her lips, letting him explore every part of her mouth. He broke the kiss. Taking both of her hands, looking deep into her eyes he asked,

"Keona, I-I can't live without you. Will you be my mate?" Keona looked surprised.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I will be your mate. Just promise me you won't leave my side and I will promise to never leave yours." They hugged and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning

Every one was well rested (especially Keona and Inu) and set out to find Natasha. Far off in the distance they heard a roar of a very powerful demon.

"Come on! I can hear him Sesshomaru! He is in his demon form." Inuyasha said speeding up. "He could hurt her!" Keona yelled getting out a bow and arrow. When they got into a clearing they saw a huge white dog with red eyes and Natasha under him fighting off one of Kouga's wolfs with a bloody arm. Sesshomaru was fighting Kouga who was so pissed off he went into demon form too. Keona was very confused at the moment and yelled

"STOP! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" every one stopped and looked at her with shocked looks. She is not the one to swear.

"Hey Keona! How's it going?" every one sweat dropped (even Fluffy and Wolfboy). Kouga howled and all of his wolfs ran away. He went back to normal and said in a menacing voice,

"I'll be back." and he ran off with his pack. Sesshomaru went back to normal and walked over to Natasha and everyone. Keona and Natasha were talking with Sango and Shippo by a tree trying to find out what happened, and why she smells like Sesshomaru (wink, wink).

"Why hello, little brother." Sesshomaru said.

"What did you do to her?" inuyasha asked clenching his teeth together.

"What do you mean little brother?" inuyasha got more ticked off by the second.

"HENTI!" sango slapped miroku causing everyone to look at her now.

"Hehehe?" sango said nervously. Something snapped in Natasha's mind and she just started looking around franticly.

"OH MY GOD! WHERE IS RIN?" Natasha yelled running over to sesshomaru.

"I-I thought she was with you." He said. A dark ghostly figure came out from behind the tree. Natasha and Keona looked at each other and yelled

"OH MY F GOD! IT IS A DEMENTOR FROM HARRY POTTER!" They bother started to crack up.

"Hello Keona and Natasha. Long time, no see." The figure said.

"WHO ARE YOU?" inuyasha yelled. The figure removed its hood. A very pale skinned like creature with no nose and snake eyes looked at them.

"I am Rade, the Lord of Death." Natasha and Keona paled.

K: haha! Cliffy! Ok well I am sorry if you don't like this chappy! But how the hell can you make a super villain! And about the Harry potter thing…I was watching it on the 25 days of x-mas. WHAT DOES HARRY POTTER HAVE TO DO WITH CHRISTMAS! REVIEW!

I: just mix Nakaru and sessy that is scary!

S: #takes knife out# say that to my face

I: #backs away slowly#


	13. Authors Note again!

Author's Note:

I have midterms and a lot of tests to study for. I am swamped with work so I am going to write double the chapters on x-mas vacation, which starts on Thursday, 12/22. thanks for not complaining!

Cunfuzzlingmailpiratelord


	14. Shippo and Rin go Buhbye!

K: I AM SOOOO MAD! DAMON IS ON THE YANKEES NOW! GRRR…. starts to foam at mouth

I: whoa! Every one back up she has rabies!

K: #throws him in an iceberg so he slides down the ice to his doom

I: #gets back from sliding down the ice# WHOOOO! WHOSE UP FOR ROUND TWO!

K: 0o ok. READ AND REVIEW!

**Shippo and Rin go buh-bye!**

Last time…

"WHO ARE YOU?" inuyasha yelled. The figure removed its hood. A very pale skinned like creature with no nose and snake eyes looked at them.

"I am Rade, the Lord of Death." Natasha and Keona paled.

This time…

Keona and Natasha didn't move. They were paralyzed there, gaping at the person in front of them.

"Natasha, Natasha! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!" sesshomaru screamed at Rade. Rade looked at him with his strange eyes,

"Why, I didn't do anything to my sweet little angels! They are my new slaves, why should I harm fresh meat." Inuyasha and sesshomaru looked confused.

"P-please, d-don't hur-rt them." Natasha stuttered,

"It is our fault." Keona said getting on her hands and knees. Inuyasha was taken aback,

'What is going on? She has never acted this weak! She is a strong fighter.'

"Keona, what are you doing? You know you can take down this guy! What did he do to you? Where do you know him from." He said has he looked into her eyes, which were filling with tears. Rade laughed.

"Well that is for me to know and you to find out! If you want the precise human back then you will give me their souls for me to control by midnight next month. If you don't then Rin will me kill along with this kit right here." He picked up Shippo by the tail and disappeared with a flick of the fingers.

"SHIPPO!" Keona cried. She fainted from loosing energy. Inuyasha took Keona in his arms and held her close,

"I won't let anything happen to you, ever." He whispered. He picked her up and started walking away with the others. Natasha was sleeping on Sesshomaru's back; Sango was leaning on Miroku's shoulder.

They made camp in a clearing. Inuyasha watched Keona all night, not eating or sleeping until she would wake up. Keona shifted slightly and her eyes shot open.

"WHERE IS HE!" she screamed hurting inuyasha's ears.

"Did he get away?" she said fuming.

"Shhh…calm down, you lost your energy and he got away. What happened, Keona? What did he do to you?" Keona calmed and looked down.

" You know how I told you my parents died from a murderer? Well he was the one who killed my parents. He has been after Natasha and me for years, for some reason he wants our souls. He says we have 'special' powers that can do unbelievable things. Inuyasha we have to get Shippo back! He will kill at no mercy! I can have Shippo die, he is like my own kit!" inuyasha hugged her.

"Don't worry, we will get him back with out giving up your souls. But do you know anything about your powers?" inuyasha said.

"Um…well. I—no. I have no idea what they are! But I guess we will have to find out soon! Who knows maybe they can help us find him."

K: duh duh duh! So what are their powers? Tell me if any of that rhymed because I was watching the Danny Phantom special and stuff rhymed so ya.

I: FEH! Review!


	15. End of Book 1

So! For all my fans! I have decided to make _Reincarnations: Kagome's Back_ into a series of books. Right now it's the end of book 1. Book 2 is going to be called _Reincarnations: Natasha who?_ It will tell the story of Natasha from when she fell down the well until they met Rade. (Heh, I deleted the last chapter cause it sucked so much! I was a little hyper when writing that!) Anyway review and tell me if I should do this.

Inwe (cunfuzzlingmailpiratelord)

Ps: I am going to now write Inwe instead of cunfuzzlingmailpiratelord. Inwe is easier and it's my Elvin name so yeah.


End file.
